untaerfandomcom-20200215-history
River Bjuane
The River Bjuane is a large, wide river which flows through the very centre of Jhalinfale, mainly through the country of Danetha, which takes up the majority of the continent's heartlands. Etymology The name "Bjuane" comes from the word for "silver" in the language of the Siun tribespeople, later referred to as Sjuran. The river was called so partially because of its colour in the light, but also because of the large amounts of silver and gold found in the riverbed there. Since the Siun's virtual extermination at the hands of the Danethans during the Sacrein Campaign, the name Bjuane has fallen from use for the most part, though in a geographer's eyes it would be the correct name. The inhabitants of Danetha, where the river flows, call it by their own name, though the source of this information, Nathaine in Violet Sword Blade, does not provide the Danethan name for the river. Geography The River Bjuane runs virtually from northwest to southeast in Danetha, and cuts a path through the centre of the western countryside. Half of the river flows through Northern Danetha (though it is over a hundred miles from the Sacrime Desert), where the capital, Thelarnesis, sits on its banks, and the other half, generally seen as being south of the Theurnan Cleft, is in the south of the country. The river is greatly influential in the lives of the inhabitants of both Northern and Southern Danetha. Because of the country's vastness, the Bjuane is the only source of water for some, and its produce, mainly water and salmon, is exported to some of the desert cities and towns such as Bansarila, away to the northeast. Towns and villages line the river on both sides, for many miles, and it is generally seen as being one of the most prosperous parts of the country, as silver and occasionally gold are periodically still found in the riverbed. Amthracan Lake There are several lakes and oxbow lakes along the length of the river, but the Amthracan Lake is the largest of them all, and is known for being a prime fishing spot. Because of this, there are many towns on the banks of the lake which prosper as both fishing and farming settlements, as the land around the river is green and lush. The town of Broutarin is one of the many that reside upon the banks of the lake, and gained some notoriety in 1246 AoW, when Zethix Dakrannsson, leader of the Cantharan army in the service of the then emperor Camadrai II, took residence in the town for a few days, and a large Nareikk army that he was tracking was sighted in the area. Shortly thereafter, Zethix ordered a mass evacuation of the town and a short battle was fought there. Zethix summoned thirty-or-so Nai'shanuk creatures to fight against the Nareikk army while he and his men fled the town, and the short but bloody battle that followed saw the deaths of several Kazdriel members and soldiers of the Army of Nareikk. After the battle was over, the majority of the populace moved back into Broutarin, and the town was undamaged for the most part. The battle, as well as the whole Xianorus Campaign, was documented in Violet Sword Blade, one of the many books of the Untaer Archives. See Also * Barsilai Lake * River of Five Nations * Verrenka Lake Category:Locations Category:Rivers Category:Danetha Category:Locations in Violet Sword Blade Category:Jhalinfale